Apologies and Acceptance
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Sasha uncharacteristically yells at Salwa, both friends too speaking to each other. Can Whampire make things right between them?


**A request done for the awesome guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Salwa sneaked as sneaky could be from her room and down the stairs.

She was bored. And she just how to cure that boredom.

Salwa peeked her head into the living room and spotted Sasha, her target.

'This is gonna be fun!' Salwa said in her head.

Salwa decided to tickle Sasha just for fun. Tickles made anything fun! So Salwa got down on the floor, crawled towards the couch where Sasha sat, and waited for the right moment to strike.

She had to bide her time to make sure Sasha was completely off guard.

And then, Salwa jumped out and started tickling Sasha. "Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!"

However, Sasha's reaction was not what she expected.

"GET OFF OF ME, SALWA!" Sasha pushed Salwa off of her and stormed away.

Salwa sat there on the floor, speechless. Sasha never raised her voice like that, especially to her own friend!

Confused and heartbroken, Salwa ran away to her room.

"YOU JERK!" she yelled for all to hear.

Sasha and Salwa haven't spoken to each other for a while. Not speaking a word or coming near each other.

Unbeknownst to Salwa, Whampire had been away on a mission for two weeks and still had not returned. Sasha was worried sick, not to mention she was up late working and keeping up on hoursework.

It had been an emotional battle for Sasha, very hard for her to take.

With a little sage advice from Rachel, Sasha learns that just because she's upset is no excuse to take it out on others, especially those she loves like family.

So Sasha decided it was time to set things right.

* * *

It was the beginning of a new day, and Sasha was fully rested and ready to do this.

Sasha came to Salwa's door. She opened it and found Salwa lying in her bed.

"Salwa?" Sasha said softly, approaching her.

"GO AWAY!" Salwa snapped, jumping off the bed.

"Salwa! I'm sorry about what I said! I wasn't myself!" Sasha opened her arms to embrace her friend. "Please come down!"

"NO!" Salwa flew away.

Sasha knew she couldn't catch her. She sulked in sadness. "What have I done...?"

"Someyhing wrong, my precious?" a Dracula-like voice spoke.

Spinning around, Sasha gasped and saw her fiancé standing in the doorway.

"WHAMMY!" Sasha ran to he ran beloved and the Vladat swept her off her feet.

"I've heard you missed me tremendously, angel." Whampire gave her a kiss. "But is there trouble in paradise?" he asked with sincere concern.

Sasha looked sad. "Yeah, I was so worried about you and busy with everything I snapped at Salwa...now she won't speak to me again."

Whampire gently set Sasha down. "Do not fret, Sasha. Whammy will make it all better." He purred as he stroked her cheek.

Salwa was halfway across Staybrook when something grabbed her ankle! She looked and it was Whampire!

"Whampire! Let me you, go-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Salwa was unable to get a word in edgewise as Whampire flew back to the mansion at breakneck speeds.

The Vladat zoomed through Sasha's bedroom window. He put Salwa on the bed and locked the window so Salwa won't fly away again.

Salwa saw Sasha and turned away in anger.

Sasha sat next to her. "Salwa, I'm really sorry I snapped at you like that. The truth is, Whammy here was gone so long on his mission and I missed him so much! Two whole weeks without a word from him! I was worried sick that something terrible must have happened to him!"

Hearing this, Salwa looked at Sasha. "Really?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it was alright of me to yell like that." Sasha hugged Salwa. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Salwa said, her shoulders heaving a little.

Hearing Salwa sob a little, Sasha decided to cure her rising sadness.

Salwa yelped when she felt fingertips digging into her sides.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Sasha teased.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" Salwa squirmed and laughed. Sasha's tickling eventually made both of them fall off the bed, but the tickle fight continued.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The girls tickled each other back and forth, Whampire just smiled and watched in amusement, happy the girls have made up.

At last, both girls were worn out and called a truce.

"Wanna get a pizza?" asked Sasha.

"Yes, please. You buy, I'll fly."

Sasha got on Salwa's shoulders and they took off to the beauty pizza place in town.

Whampire grinned as he watch the two friends fly away. "I love a happy ending."


End file.
